1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to heighten the sense of touch and feel, and more particularly, to a hand cover, or glove, having a texture on the inside in areas that correspond to sensory neurons in the hand, for example.
2. Background Information
In many daily and specialized task situations, gloves are worn to protect the palm of the hand, and in most cases the fingers, as well as to aid in grip.
In activities that rely on the sense of touch in the palm, the thumb and four fingers, gloves have proved to be a barrier between the sensory neurons of the hand, thumb and fingers. Improving the sensory elements of a glove would provide a distinct advantage to a wearer. However, gloves to date have focused on the exterior surfaces of the glove, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,967 "Non-Slop Golf Glove" issued to Millman, which was designed specifically for the sport of golf. Millman provides for rubber like protuberances on the outside of the glove to prevent slippage. Until this invention, however, no attention has been paid to the lack of sensory awareness that comes with the use of a glove due to the insular nature of the glove material that comes between the hand and the object in contact with the gloved hand. This invention overcomes this limitation by providing a textured surface on the inside of the glove.